


A Poem By Ray Kowalski

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is a poet on the outside too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Poem By Ray Kowalski

Roses are red.  
Benton's eyes are blue.  
I love turtles  
And I love Benton too.

I always thought me and Stella were meant to be, but we didn't see life to the end  
And wasn't that just a kick in the head.  
Will Benton and I stay together?  
I don't know,  
but I really hope so.

We live in a cabin surrounded pine.  
What's mine is his and what's his is mine.

Roses are red.  
Dief's eyes are brown  
When he licks my ear he goes to town.

His fur is soft and his nose is wet.  
He's more than a pet.  
He's a partner and a buddy  
Even if he is a little nutty

Roses are red  
Vecchio's eyes are green  
When we play basketball he's on my team

When Benton and I first met we drove a flaming car,  
but we didn't get far.  
We drove into a lake called Michigan  
Never doing that again.

Once, we had a fight  
and he punched me at night.  
We ended up on a ship, we smiled at each other  
and that was a real trip

We went to Canada and Benton called it home.  
For reason that don't need explaining I stay and am never alone.


End file.
